


i like to think that i know quite a lot, but with you it feels like i forgot

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, Joel is a teacher, M/M, Milkshakes, Parental Abuse, Theatre class, and Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theater class in RoosterTeeth High School was supposed to be the best class there, however some would argue that the eccentric teacher, Mr. Heyman, made it hard to enjoy the class. Some would beat those people over the head with a script and leave a bushel of apples on Mr. Heyman’s desk. Jeremy Dooley fell into the second category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like to think that i know quite a lot, but with you it feels like i forgot

“Okay, class.” Mr. Heyman claps his hands twice to get the student’s attention. “Thank you. So, for this assignment, I’m going to pair you up before I give you the actual work. No, you can not change partners. Suck it up. Meg and Lindsay.” The two girls were best friends and always worked well together, Jeremy respected Mr. Heyman’s choice. “Ray and Ryan. Barbara and Josh. Gavin and Michael.” The two boys high-five each other, and sink low in their seats as Mr. Heyman glares at them. “Aaron and Chris. Geoff and Jack. Miles and Kerry. Matt and Jeremy.” Jeremy glances over at his new partner, who is currently looking down, gaze fixed on the floor boards. “And Trevor, you’re doing it yourself. I’m actually pretty interested to see how this goes for you.

“And now for the actual assignment. You are going to tell your partner, I love you. But! It has to sound genuine, be actually meaningful. It can be sad or happy or funny, as long as it sounds real. You have one week to plan, practice, and get to know your partner. Go, go, go!” There is a clatter and commotion in the room as the student spread out. Matt walks over to Jeremy and they stand awkwardly for a moment. 

“So, uh, I’m Matt.”

“Jeremy.”

“This is an awkward thing to do, isn’t it?” Jeremy bristles immediately.

“I swear to God, you bash Heyman and I will bash you into next week.” Matt laughs.

“No, no, I wasn’t going to. It’s just kind of odd. We don’t know each other and he’s just kind of pushing us together.” Jeremy nods.

“He always has a reason though.” And it’s true. “Last year he made us practise jumping, and then I actually won a jump rope bet because of that.”

“I don’t think he sees us as humans. I think he thinks that we’re like little mice for him to parade around and dress up.”

“Okay, but no matter how weird that sounds, it sounds accurate.” They both look at Mr. Heyman who is talking to Meg and Lindsay and moving his hands quickly. “So, should we actually plan this or what…?”

“Well, we don’t actually know each other, right? Why don’t we play off that?” Matt says and Jeremy’s mind runs with the idea.

“Like, we play a pair of people who kind of know each other, but they’ve fallen in love?” 

“Yeah! Basically us, but add the love part in.” Jeremy nods quickly, that could work. It could work really well.

“That sounds really good!”

“Should we write a script?” Jeremy bites his lip.

“No? I mean, confessing really strong feelings for someone isn’t really something you can plan, it’s usually more spontaneity than anything else. Maybe we should get to know each other more, hang out and stuff, and then kind of go with the feeling on performance day. See where it takes us.” A hand fell on Jeremy’s shoulder and he spun around to see Mr. Heyman grinning at him.

“Nice take on this, Jeremy! If it was anyone else, I would say that they were just trying to get out of work, but you two are really good kids. I’d like to see where this takes you.” And then he’s off, flitting between groups and hovering behind them.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Matt asks in a low voice and Jeremy shrugs.

“Probably. He’s pretty great, though.”

“Are you busy tonight?”

“Uh, I don’t think so.”

“D’you want to come over? Play some video games or something?”

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” And they talk more about video games and other things until the bells rings.

-

“Lil J!” Jeremy turns to see Michael and Gavin, arms slung around each other, and Lindsay standing next to Michael. “You want to come get shakes with us?” 

“I can’t, sorry. Matt and I are hanging out. Got to get to know each other before we confess our love, y’know?” Gavin laughs his chirpy laugh.

“Of course! Monday, then? We’ll bring the crew, and you can bring your little friend.” Jeremy snorts.

“I’ll ask him, alright? Now leave me alone.”

“Aw, lil J’s a big kid now. Doesn’t need his Gavvy anymore.” Michael smacks Gavin in the back of the head.

“Shut up. We’ll get out of your hair, eh? Have fun.” Jeremy watches as they stroll out of the school grounds, talking excitedly.

“Hey, Jeremy!” He turns to see Matt walking towards him.

“Hey! You ready to go?” Matt nods and they set off towards Matt’s house.

“Uh, just so you know, we probably shouldn’t practice at my house. My dad would flip out if he heard me saying I love you to another dude.” Oh. Oh no.

“That’s fine. You know, if you’re not comfortable doing this, we can just not do it. I’d take the bad grade.” Matt shakes his head, quickly.

“No, no. I’m fine with this. I’m all for it, it’s just my dad. Sorry.” Jeremy shakes his head this time.

“Nothing to apologize for. It’s all good.” Matt nods.

“Let’s go play video games.” 

Matt’s mother, Jeremy decides, is very nice, if a little absent. She seemed like she had her head in the clouds the whole evening, but that might just be how she acts around new people. They spent about three hours playing different video games, and at the end they exchanged numbers. Jeremy walked back to his house with a light heart and a wide smile. 

-

“You like him.” Gavin declares at lunch on Monday. 

“I do not.” Jeremy protests, spearing a piece of lettuce with much more force than necessary. “He’s alright, though. We played video games.” Lindsay looks up from where she’s petting Michael’s hair.

“You can like him, Jeremy. You know that, right?” Jeremy nods quickly.

“Of course I know that.”

“You’re still going to invite him for shakes, yeah?”

“Yes, Gavin.”

-

“You want to come get shakes with me and my friends?” Jeremy asks Matt in seventh period.

“Uh, you sure? Like, they won’t mind?”

“If you don’t come, I’m pretty sure Gavin will kill me.” Matt snorts.

“Oh god, okay then. They’re all okay with it, though?” Jeremy looks Matt dead in the eyes.

“You don’t come and this Friday you’ll be saying I love you to my gravestone.” Matt decides to come.

-

The rest of the crew are waiting by the fence when Matt and Jeremy walk out. Gavin practically launches himself at Matt, who nearly punches Gavin in the face.

“Sorry.” Matt says, but Gavin shakes his head.

“My fault.”

They walk to the shake place and situate themselves outside on the picnic tables.

“What’re you doing for the thing?” Geoff asks Michael, who shakes his head.

“Not telling.”

“We’re preparing though.” Gavin chimes in. “Holding hands and stuff to get in the feel of things.”

“Don’t you do that already?” Jack asks, holding his red straw between two fingers.

“But it has meaning now!” Jack snorts.

“Lindsay, you better watch out. Gav’s going to steal your boyfriend.” Lindsay shrugs.

“Eh, I’ve got Meg in case of that.” The purple haired girl wraps her arm around Lindsay.

“Of course, sweetums.” Gavin fake gags and nearly drops his milkshake.

“It’s an interesting assignment, though.” Ryan says. “It makes you think about if what you’re planning might actually happen.” Silence falls over the group of teenagers for a few moments before Matt gets up.

“I should probably go.” Jeremy gets up after him.

“I’ll walk you back.”

“Feel free to sit with us at lunch tomorrow, Matt. You’re pretty cool.” Geoff says, and then in a stage whisper. “Don’t get scared of by Gavin.” Gavin squawks and the pair leaves. They don’t say anything for a few minutes.

“Do you think we should do that?” Matt asks. “Like, prepare for this?” Jeremy takes a breath and slips his own hand into Matt’s. They fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces and Jeremy savors the warmth.

“Okay? This alright?” Matt nods.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine.” They walk the rest of the way in silence and neither wants to let go as they get to Matt’s house, but they must, so they do.

-

Matt doesn’t sit with them at lunch the next day and Geoff keeps apologizing.

“I’m really sorry, did we scare him off? I didn’t mean to, I promise.” Jeremy sighs and scrubs at his face with the back of his hand.

“Shut up, Geoff. It’s fine. You didn’t do anything.” But the apologies don’t stop.

“Did I do something?” Gavin asks and Jeremy snaps.

“Shut up! I honestly don’t care! Just stop apologizing! Please!” He storms off, leaving the table in stunned silence.

-

Matt isn’t even in seventh period and Mr. Heyman let’s him sit in his office while the others practise. Eventually Mr. Heyman speaks.

“Are you okay, Jeremy?” Jeremy nods. “Do you know where Matt is?”

“No.” Jeremy says. “Sorry.” Mr. Heyman sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Okay, okay. Just chill out, yeah?”

-

Jeremy walks by Matt’s house that afternoon, but none of the lights are on and the curtains are drawn. He goes home.

-

Jeremy goes in Mr. Heyman’s office the next morning and sees Matt standing there.

“If you ever need help, Matt, I’m here, okay? Come to me.” Matt nods, and turns. Jeremy can see the pattern of bruises on his throat, long marks that make it look as if someone tries to strangle him. Their eyes meet and then Jeremy’s hand is on Matt’s and he is leading Matt away and around a corner.

“Who did that to you?” Matt now looks anywhere but at Jeremy.

“It’s nothing, really. My dad saw us holding hands, but it’s fine. I told him that it was for a school thing and he calmed down.” This is Jeremy’s fault, all Jeremy’s fault, and that is exactly what’s running through Jeremy’s mind.

“That’s not nothing.” Jeremy manages to get out and Matt shakes his head.

“It’s fine. It doesn’t happen often.” Jeremy’s throat tightens.

“It’s happened before?” Matt narrows his eyes.

“Drop it, Jeremy.” And he walks away.

-

Matt sits with them at lunch and he joins in the conversation at exactly the right time with exactly the right amount of words, but Jeremy can see the others’ gazes flickering downwards to Matt’s neck.

-

He hears Geoff talking to Matt in the beginning of drama.

“You can stay with me if it ever gets to be too much, okay?” Matt looks down.

“Yeah. It’s not bad right now.” Geoff places a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

It’s awkward once the class begins but they start talking about video games and the unease melts away. Jeremy walks Matt home again and they’re hands slip into each other but they don’t say anything about it. Their hearts are caught in their throats.

-

“You like him.” Gavin says again the next morning and Jeremy bristles.

“Yeah? So what? It doesn’t mean anything.” He doesn’t sit with them that day. Matt finds him in a corner of the library and strokes his hair in the quiet.

“I’m gay.” Jeremy whispers, and the words hang in the air.

“So am I.” Matt says. “You can do it, though. I believe in you, Jeremy.” And they almost kiss, almost, they were so close. “You should go tell them.” Jeremy gets up and goes and finds them in the cafeteria, oddly quiet.

“I’m gay and you can shut the fuck up, Gavin.” The words fall out of his mouth too quickly, but they understand him and Lindsay hugs him tightly.

“It’s all good, kiddo.”

-

He and Matt don’t do anything in theatre, they just kind of sit and talk quietly. When Jeremy walks Matt home, Matt presses a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. They smile widely at each other and continue walking.

-

Meg and Lindsay are the first to present the next day.

“Hey, Meg.” Lindsay says. “You know that I love you, right? You’re my best friend.” Meg smiles softly.

“I know, Linds. I love you, too.” They bow and the other students clap. They go through the pairs. Ray and Ryan go for funny, Geoff and Jack go for dramatic, and the others are oddly touching. Eventually, Miles and Kerry take the stage. They shoot finger guns at invisible people and then Kerry falls, landing hard on the stage and Miles rushes over to him.

“Kerry!” He cries, trying desperately to staunch imaginary bleeding.

“Miles.” Kerry’s voice is quiet, but audible. “Miles, you can’t do anything.” He takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes. 

“No! No, Kerry! You can’t do this to me! Kerry, I love you. Kerry, you can’t leave me!” He buries his face in Kerry’s shirt. They stand, bow, shake hands, and walk off. Gavin and Michael take the stage.

“Hey, boi.” Gavin says, throwing his arm loosely around Michael. “Y’know, you know I love you, right?”

“Of course.” Michael snorts. “Love you, too.”

“Wait, no. No, no.” Gavin shakes his head. “I  _ love  _ you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, boi. I love you.” And Michael’s mouth is hanging open as he shakes off Gavin’s arm and backs away.

“Gavin. Gavin, I can’t. I’m with Lindsay. You know this.” Gavin looks downs.

“I thought I had a chance.” His voice is quiet and Michael shakes his head.

“Not like that.” Then Gavin looks up and grins. They both grin and bow, but Jeremy can’t help but feel that this was more than acting on Gavin’s part. Trevor goes next, alone and standing in the center of the stage, looking up into the rafters.

“Hey.” He says to the ceiling. “I know it’s been awhile since I’ve been here. I’m sorry. It just, it hurts, but that’s no excuse, is it? I loved you, you know? I still do. Love you. I wish I said it more, and now I don’t have the chance.” His voice cracks and he looks down, scrubbing at his face. “I’m sorry, so sorry.” The students clap and Trevor walks off, cheeks red, and Jeremy and Matt take the stage. Jeremy bites his lip.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Jeremy admits. “But I think I could love you, given the chance. I could, I know I could. I think I would do it well. I’d do all the right things, but I’d do some of the wrong things too, but that’s how love works, isn’t it?” Matt blinks.

“I would- I would like that. I could love you, if I tried. And I would try.” The other kids clap and whistle and Gavin is clapping the loudest.

Jeremy walks Matt home again. 

“Will you give me the chance?” Jeremy asks. “To love you?” Matt nods and they take the long way to Matt’s house so they can hold hands longer and Matt keeps kissing Jeremy, but Jeremy doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> there was a distinct lack of Jeremy/Matt fics and this is the beginning of my attempt to remedy that


End file.
